The present invention relates to a connector element for connecting a flexfoil and a pin-like contact member. As far as applicant is aware of no such connector element does exist in practice. Flexfoils are widely used for interconnecting electronic components. However, no means are available yet to connect such flexfoils to pin-like contact members, e.g. of connectors, in a releasable way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector element for connecting a flexfoil and a pin-like contact member able to provide as many interconnecting and disconnecting operations as possible.